


Candy Striper

by clarkedearing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sick!Bellamy, nurse!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkedearing/pseuds/clarkedearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke takes care of Bellamy when he gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Striper

“Clarke, for fuck sake do not come over.” Bellamy sniffled into the phone. He was woken up by a sneezing fit at three in the morning, it lasted a solid 2 minutes. Bellamy tried everything to stay quiet but it just wasn’t happening. The walls in the apartment weren’t so thin that he could hear everything but Miller heard the sneezing loud and clear. Bellamy thought he was in the clear until Miller walked in grumbling about “some fuckin peace and quiet” and threw a bottle of NyQuil at him. Bellamy wasn’t sick. There’s no way, he didn’t get sick. He laid awake for another 45 minutes before downing a good third of the bottle and was out like a light. The next time he woke up was to a phone call from Clarke at 1:30.

“Oh quit being a baby,” Clarke said. “You’re sick, I’m about to be a doctor, and oh yeah I’m a damn good girlfriend so shut up and let me help you.” Bellamy didn’t know how to respond to that. “I’ll take your silence as an okay. Now go back to bed and I’ll see you when I get there.”

Bellamy felt bad. Not just because he was sick, but because it was Clarke’s only day off and he didn’t want her spending it taking care of him. She usually spent her days off with him anyway, but this was different. He didn’t know how to be taken care of, he was always the caregiver, with Octavia, his friends, even his own mother. As menial as it may have seemed to her, this was a big step in their relationship for him. She was offering him something he’d never experienced before and it felt odd but this was one of the reasons he loved her.

He did as he was told and got back in bed, he figured it would be a while before she got to him because waiting on Clarke was something he did a lot. He got out a book and started reading when his front door opened. A few seconds more and his bedroom door was being pushed open. Clarke came in with her doctor’s bag and a costume lab coat. She set her bad down at the foot of the bed and took out her thermometer.

“Open up,” She stuck the instrument in his mouth and waited for it to beep. Bellamy noticed she was wearing a full face of makeup, something she never did. “That’s a shame.” She wiped the thermometer off and put it back in her bag. That’s a shame? What the fuck does that mean?

“What’s a shame?” He say up so he was eye level with her. 

“102.4” Clarke said. “That means that you’re too sick to do anything with—” She got off the bed and stood a few feet from him. She unbuttoned her lab coat to reveal a red and white striped lace lingerie set. “—this” Fuck. Bellamy’s breathing stopped short when the coat dropped to the floor, he assumed the coat was just to be funny but boy was he wrong. 

“I-I feel fine. I can do things with that, trust me.” He started breathing again but was having trouble getting a deep breath, he wasn’t sure if it was her doing or the simple fact that he could only breathe through his mouth, but he was struggling. 

“I don’t think so, any higher and I’m gonna have to take you to the hospital. Now lay back down and I’m going to make you some soup.” Clarke left the room in just her underwear. Bellamy huffed and slid back down the headboard, thinking of a way to bring his temperature down. Ice cubes? No she’s in the kitchen. Cold Shower? That’d take to long. Fuck come on Blake, you’re better than this. He was brought out of his thoughts when Clarke came back into the room. “Miller’s not coming back anytime soon is he?”

“No he’s gone for the day, maybe even the night, he’s a little tired from my sneezing last night.”  
“Ok, good.” She brought him an ice pack and laid it across his forehead. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Moving to his ear, she gave it a little nibble and whispered, “Let’s see if we can get that fever down.”

His nose might not have been working correctly, but the rest of him certainly was. She saw the bulge under the thin blanket and ran her hand over it ever so lightly, then left the room like nothing happened. He got up and ran to the bathroom, turning on the faucet and running ice cold water over his head. Bellamy checked his temperature again. 99.4 degrees.

He was suddenly feeling a lot better.


End file.
